


Veni, Vidi, Venti

by summersky



Series: 101 Ways to Get You [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Lemme sink with this ship, Lowkey MinSeo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersky/pseuds/summersky
Summary: ‘OH MY GOD, HE WANTS TO ORDER A COFFEE.’





	Veni, Vidi, Venti

**Author's Note:**

> DongHwi this time! Typed this on the phone again! (I think i'm addicted to type fic on the phone lmaoo) anyway, enjoy!!!

Crumpled papers scattered everywhere. The blue trash bin beside the table was already full of papers and energy drink bottles. He was sure Aron would wear his ear off and nag Dongho to clean his room after he woke up.

 

Dongho sighed, crumpling papers that full of his handwritten lyrics and tossed it to the full trash bin.

 

He needed a distraction, a break. It was his fifth music arrangement out of five and he didn’t even know if he was working on this through hundred trials of papers or even thousand. His professor sure wanted to make his final year students going crazy.

 

 _‘You’ll work ten times harder than this, so just get used to it, you’ll thank me later’,_ said his professor.

 

“Will thank you later, my ass, i won’t even be alive by the time we have to collect this assignment”, the bulky guy sighed and stretching his sore muscles when his phone was beeping. He unlocked his phone’s code and saw Minhyun sent him (and probably the rest of his squad because he heard Aron’s phone shouting ‘KaTalk!’ for a sec) a message.

 

 **OptimusCEO :** _‘Who wants to go grab some coffee with me, i’m dying’._

 

Dongho smiled at the coincidence of event. Honestly he wanted to go the nearest konbini, to buy more energy drinks and maybe some rice balls or a quick meal. He was thinking for awhile and finally replied.

 

_‘Sure, btw Aron is asleep, let’s meet at the 1st floor’._

 

He stood up, ran a small tour to the bathroom to splashed his face with water, took his wallet and left his room, just like that.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Minhyun looked like a vampire to him and his appearance told him that the guy really really need coffee.

 

“Wow, you look like a vampire that hadn’t drink blood for a century”, he joked.

 

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who looked like he murdered a gang member last night”, the vampire-like guy just snorted, pacing his steps so he could walk beside Dongho.

 

It was true tho. Dongho looked like he just woke up, there were stubbles on his chin, his eyes were a bit swollen. He wore white t-shirt with a black bomber jacket with white tiger embroidered at the back, a black cap that almost covered his eyebrows, a black jogging pants and sports shoes. If people didn’t know who he was, he could be pictured as the person on wanted criminal poster.

 

“Hey, i didn’t get to sleep last night, this song composition is making me crazy”, he defended himself as he was yawning.

 

“Oh? It’s rare for you to say things like that, what is it this time?”.

 

He was scratching his neck,“we get to collab with the freshman, like we have to prepare some arrangements together but before we get paired, we, seniors, have to prepare like five of them, in just a month? Even kimchis are older than that”, he just tiredly shaking his head, didn’t understand what and how his professors were thinking.

 

Minhyun made an ‘ouch’ face and patting his back, they were chatting along the way until they arrived at the cafe.

 

Dongho’s nose sniffed the delicious smell of brewed coffee and delicious aroma of the breads. But unfortunately his bladder didn’t let him smelling them for long.

 

“Go order first, i have to go to the toilet”.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Daehwi looked at his phone and pouting, furiously replying messages from his classmate and sighed.

 

“Yooo, what’s wrong with our sweet Daehwi? Is it about the music assignment again?”.

 

Seonho, his best friend, casually warped his arm around his neck. He smiled so brightly Daehwi could compare his smile to the brightest neon lamp around. Daehwi frowned but just sighed again and resting his head on Seonho’s shoulder.

 

“What else? Gosh...how did i paired up with that scary senior? They couldn’t even change it even when i asked the lottery team nicely!”.

 

“It was a lottery, maybe it’s fate? You haven’t even met him yet!”, Seonho grinned.

 

“But he is so scary! And yes, fortunately he was absent when we pulled the lottery, but i saw him in the campus cafeteria the day after, Seonho, i saw him with my own two eyes and oh my God he was like a mafia that wanted to kill someone in the freaking cafeteria i-”.

 

“Slow down, breath, umm...maybe it wasn’t him that you saw in the cafeteria?”.

 

Daehwi’s frowns were going deeper, “it was him! I checked for God-know-times that it was him! I even asked Samuel and checked with him! Thrice!”.

 

Seonho was patting his back slowly, “calm down, maybe he’s not as scary as you think? Maybe he is soft inside! Who knows, this senior could be the ‘bodyguard on the face but hello kitty guy on the heart’ type of guy.”

 

“Ugh...what’s with that metaphor...but Seonho, i can’t do this, oh my God, i’d rather paired up with the hello kitty instead. Even if she couldn’t play any instrument and i don’t even care if she’s a fictional character.”

 

“Now, now, don’t be like that, i’m sure you can finish the assignment well and-”.

 

“Seonho, Daehwi! Come back there and help Jinyoung serve the customer! Hyung have to go out and buy some ingredients! I can’t believe we have mint leaves and coconut milk out of stock!”

 

Jisung, the cafe manager and one of the senior barista there ran to the inner kitchen and untied his apron. Seonho and Daehwi were fixing their hair and apron before they ran into the front kitchen aisle, “aye aye, captain!”.

 

Jinyoung was giving the customer her changes when he saw Seonho and Daehwi, he sighed in relief,“goodness, help me here please, Seonho, take the next order, Daehwi can you heaten up the butter croissant and that tuna cheese panini over there?”.

 

Seonho quickly took over the order counter and Daehwi assisted Jinyoung to finish the customer’s food as the latter made the drink . It was a bit frantic but it helped Daehwi to forgot his problem for awhile.

 

After he finished the food, Seonho slapped his butt, “the order counter is empty and i have to make that hottie a drink”, Seonho giggled, giving Daehwi a code to look at their nine o’clock direction. Daehwi turned and see a handsome guy took one of the stool chair and sat. Seonho giggled again, “10 out of 10 right? By the way, hurry!”.

 

Daehwi made a fast walk to the cashier counter, he put his best smile and looked up, “hello, how can i help you today?”.

 

“Ah.”

 

And it was the first time he ever regret something so quickly.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Dongho finished his business at the toilet and walked to queue at the order counter, it seemed that a few of their staff were absent and they looked a bit busy here and there. Dongho took his time to look at their newest menu until the person in front of him left.

 

_‘A classic iced cappuccino sounds good...or maybe i can take an-’_

 

“Hello! How can i help you today?”

 

A sweet voice got Dongho’s attention.

 

“Ah.”

 

A very very cute barista stood in front of him, with an adorable face framed by caramel coloured fringe and soft-looking hair. And it was so soft that Dongho had to restraint himself to not suddenly touch the barista’s hair. What made Dongho a bit confused was the barista opened his mouth in surprise as if he was looking at a ghost.

 

And was the barista shaking?

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

_‘Oh my God. OH MY GOD. PLEASE TELL ME I’M DREAMING.’_

 

Daehwi was really really surprised by the appearance of the last person on earth he wanted to see.

 

There, in front of him, stood the senior he wanted to avoid for all his life.

 

_‘IS HE HERE TO KILL ME? M-MAYBE BECAUSE HE KNOWS THAT I AVOID HIM LIKE A PLAGUE?! IS HE HERE TO PUT AN END OF MY LIFE? OH MY GOD. NOW I SOUND LIKE SAMUEL. OH MY GOOOOD.’_

 

“...llo...hello, can you hear me? You okay?”

 

The bulky guy waved his right hand in front of Daehwi’s face, the barista didn’t want to admit it but there was a slight of worry on his senior’s face.

 

_‘OH MY GOD, HE WANTS TO ORDER A COFFEE.’_

 

“U-u-uh, y-yeah, h-how can i-i h-help y-y-you t-today?”

 

Daehwi tried his best to remain calm but his own lips betrayed him. He stuttered like he just got out from a cold pool of the north pole.

 

“Huh...you sure? Then one iced cappuccino please, don’t put too much ice, make it venti.”

 

Daehwi nodded, still shaking but he managed to nodded. “O-one iced ca-cappuccino, v-venti, for m-mister…?”

 

“Dongho.”

 

Daehwi was still shaking and he almost wrote down the order on the cup in chicken scribbles, the alphabets were a bit curly because of the shaking but he didn’t care because he wanted this all to end quickly. He nodded and stated the price.

 

Dongho gave him the money and Daehwi almost dropped the changes to the floor if Dongho didn’t quick enough to catch them.

 

“S-sorry! I-i’m s-so s-sorry!”

 

The elder just shaking his head.

 

“It’s alright. Are you really okay? You can ask your manager for a day off if you’re sick, you know?”

 

Daehwi flinched, “n-no! I’m alright! N-now p-p-please excuse me!”, he hurriedly went to the kitchen aisle to made Dongho’s drink.

 

Dongho raised an eyebrow, confused about the previous scared barista, he finally gave up and went to where Minhyun sat.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

Dongho stopped beside the stool chairs and tapped Minhyun’s shoulder.

 

“Yo, the barista i ordered my drink to was like seeing a ghost, i don’t know if it’s my imagination or something but he looks like he scare- huh, hey, you okay?”.

 

Minhyun seemed to be surprised, it was like he was far off the cloud thinking about something.

 

“Uh, y-yeah, Dongho, you’re back, um...what was it you say about this scared barista?”, he gave Dongho a sheepish smile.

 

“You sure you okay?”.

 

The taller guy nodded, so Dongho continued.

 

“Yeah, so i was ordering my coffee when this barista that served me start to shaking and i don’t know, he looks like about to cry, i don’t even do anything, it was like he served a ghost.”

 

“Or a yakuza member, based on how you look this morning.” Minhyun giggled.

 

They made fun of each other until someone called Dongho’s name, telling him that his drink finished. But oddly, it wasn’t the scared barista who called him. He was nowhere to be found.

  
_‘Huh...don’t tell me...he's scared of me?’_

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this story into two or three parts! By the way, how do you guys think about Dongho and Daehwi encounter? >u< Lemme know your feedback in the comment box! Thank you for reading!


End file.
